Allons danser
by kowala
Summary: OS en deux parties - Pour fêter la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort, Hermione décide de se rendre en boite accompagnée d’amis moldus. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’est qu’elle n’était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée là !
1. Chapter 1

_**Allons danser !**_

**Titre **: Allons danser !

Résumé : OS en deux parties - Pour fêter la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort, Hermione décide de se rendre dans une boite accompagnée d'amis moldu. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée là !

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J-K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette histoire… (Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je m'embête à dire ça…pas comme s'il pouvait y avoir ambigüité, non pas que l'idée me dérange u_u).

**Note de l'auteur** : En fait, en ce moment, j'ai le syndrome de la feuille blanche en ce qui concerne Bienvenue en enfer, je m'excuse vraiment du retard que je suis en train de prendre, mais j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment… mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va venir ce chapitre !

Quand à cet OS, et bien, je viens d'avoir cette idée, qui j'espère vous plaira, il y a quelques heures, en révisant mes couples redox…ce qui montre a quel point je m'investis dans mon travail ^^ '

Enfin, j'espère que vous allez passer un agréable moment de lecture ! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos réactions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Toute critique est évidement la bienvenue…il n'y a pas mieux pour s'améliorer (c'est pas une raison pour être méchant avec moi, hein =D *battements de cils*).

**********************

Hermione Granger soupira de contentement. Elle était heureuse, un sentiment de plénitude l'avait envahit. Depuis que la bataille final, qui avait mit fin au règne de Voldemort avait eu lieu, elle se sentait revivre. Certes, le nombre de morts l'avait attristé, elle avait pleuré ses amis mais aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de mettre fin à son deuil, de tourner la page.

La jeune fille se trouvait chez ses parents après les avoir retrouvés en Australie et rendu leur mémoire. Elle voulait en quelque sorte rattraper le temps qui les avait séparés, alors qu'elle risquait sa vie au côté de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Chérie, à quelle heure doivent arriver tes amis ?

- A dix neuf heures, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

La jeune fille voulait également passer du temps avec ses amis moldus, pour oublier la guerre qui avaient déchiré le monde quelques semaines auparavant.

« Ding dong ! Ding dong ! »

Hermione se leva docilement du fauteuil pour ouvrir la porte. Deux jeune femmes ainsi qu'un jeune homme, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, se tenaient devant elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, la fille aux cheveux bouclés se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras :

- Mia, contente de te revoir ! Camille avait toujours été la plus expressive.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Vous m'avez vraiment tous manqué, même si la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, c'était il y a une semaine !

La jeune Griffondor étreignit en suite Nora puis Chris, puis les entraîna dans le salon.

- Alors, quel est le programme que tu as prévu pour nous ? Lui demanda le jeune homme impatient.

- j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait allez manger un morceau puis allez en boite !

- Tu ne peux pas être Hermione Granger, notre amie n'aurait jamais proposé une telle idée, se moqua gentiment Nora. Hermione esquissa un sourire, car elle avait raison. Les années précédentes, elle avait décliné toutes propositions de sortie où apparaissait les termes de musique et danser, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, elle voulait se libérer… et danser ne lui paraissait pas aussi horrible que ça !

- Ma vieille, les temps changent !

- Mia, je te rappelle que je suis plus jeune que toi… mais c'est d'accord pour moi !

- En boite ! On peut pas y aller comme ça, il nous faut d'autres vêtements !

C'est donc sous l'ordre de Camille que les trois jeunes femmes montèrent dans la chambre de la Griffondor pour choisir des vêtements appropriés. C'est également cette dernière qui choisit leurs robes, des vêtements qu'elle ainsi que Nora lui avaient offerte pour soit disant renouveler la garde robe de leur amie.

Une heure plus tard et après une dernière touche de maquillage, elles descendirent, toutes les trois resplendissantes pour rejoindre Chris qui les attendaient devant la télé. A leur vue, il s'exclama :

- Wouah, les filles, vous allez faire un malheur ! Pour seul réponse, il reçut trois sourires éblouissants. Chris était célibataire, en fait, seule Nora était en couple. Les jeunes femmes considéraient leur ami comme un frère, et inversement. Une relation avec lui n'avait effleuré aucun d'entre eux.

- Allez, les gars, dépêchez-vous !

- Ca fait plus d'une heure que je vous attends moi !

Camille lui tira la langue alors qu'Hermione saluait ses parents.

Les quatre amis se rendirent alors dans une pizzeria où le patron leur était sympathique.

Ils discutèrent principalement de leur année. Hermione se contentait d'écouter pour ne pas avoir à leur mentir. Ses amis n'étaient en aucun cas au courant de la magie, et encore moins de Lord Voldemort.

- Ah ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir mangé pour le restant de ma vie ! Dit Chris en soupirant.

- Alors on va danser pour supprimer toute cette graisse ! Go ! S'enthousiasma Camille.

Quand ils rentrèrent en boite, La jeune Griffondor fut surprise de l'ambiance qui y régnait. Elle avait l'impression que les battements de la musique se répercutaient dans son ventre. En réalité, la jeune fille ne se sentait pas dans son élément. Elle était mal à l'aise.

- Les filles, on se trouve une table avant de danser, ok ! Leur demanda Chris

Elles acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et le suivirent dans une salle adjacente, ou peu de personne était installé. Ils choisirent un coin où deux canapés marron étaient installés face à face. Ils s'assirent, ou plus tôt se laissèrent tomber avant que le jeune homme n'aille chercher à boire. Pendant ce temps, Hermione en profita pour examiner la pièce.

Elle était peinte dans les des tons chauds, principalement du rouge, et divers poster ornaient les murs. Une lumière douce illuminait le tout. La Griffondor laissa son regard glisser sur les différentes personnes présentes. Il y avait un couple en train de s'embrasser furieusement dans le coin opposé. Hermione examina plus attentivement la femme qui était assise sur les genoux de son compagnon. Elle lui paraissait vulgaire avec sa jupe qui ne cachait même pas ses fesses et son haut qui aurait très bien put servir de soutient gorge. L'homme qui l'accompagnait était en parti caché. En fait elle voyait surtout ses mains qui se baladaient sur le corps de son amante.

Hermione dirigea ensuite son regard vers un groupe composé de 4 personnes, une jeune femme et trois hommes. Ils discutaient ensemble et souvent des éclats de rire lui parvenaient. La femme était assez jolie. Sa coupe carrée mettait largement son visage en évidence et ses grands yeux illuminaient son visage. La jeune femme portait un débardeur vert ainsi qu'un short en jeans. A ses côté, se tenait un jeune homme mat, les cheveux en bataille. Le sourire ne semblait pas pouvoir le quitter, car depuis qu'elle était assise, Hermione n'avait pas encore vu ses lèvres s'affaisser. En face de lui, se tenait un jeune homme qui semblait plus discret que les autres. Il ne riait pas aussi fort, et ne faisait pas de démonstration de joie, mais néanmoins, il avait l'air heureux de se trouver là. Ce dernier avait remonté ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête. Hermione se demanda un instant pour qu'elle raison il en portait, puis elle se souvint que chez les moldus, les lunettes de soleil étaient également porter comme accessoire de mode. Ce dernier portait une chemise grise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts et un jeans décontracté, troué au niveau du genou gauche. Enfin, le dernier du groupe, celui qui était exactement dans la ligne de mire de la Griffondor, était celui qui était le plus décontracté. Il avait un bras sur le dossier du fauteuil et les jambes tendus, un pied sur l'autre. Ce dernier se démarquait également par ses vêtements. Il portait un t-shirt moulant noir et un slim à grand carreaux gris. Un chapeau assorti au pantalon recouvrait trônait sur sa tête tout en laissant apparaitre quelques mèches d'un blond platine.

Hermione était troublé par ces personnes. Elle avait l'impression de les avoir déjà aperçu quelque part, mais ne se souvenait ni du lieu, ni de la date.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son ami, apportant les boissons commandées.

- Mia, un de ces gars là t'as tapé dans l'œil ? Lui demanda Camille.

La concerné sourit embarrassé avant de répondre :

- Non, mais peut-être que toi oui !

Pour seule réponse rougit en jetant un dernier regard au groupe. Hermione rigola alors d'un rire qui fut bientôt contagieux. Quand ils reprirent leur sérieux, les quatre amis décidèrent d'aller danser. Ils se rendirent donc sur la piste. Ce fut Camille puis suivi de près par Chris qui se lâchèrent en en premiers. Camille ondulait son corps au rythme de la musique. Chris quant à lui, danser déjà avec une inconnue. Nora les rejoignit d'un pas assuré, après les avoir regardés un sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Hermione, elle se sentait intimidé, elle n'était jamais à l'aise avec son corps, et encore moins dans les démonstrations public. Camille le remarqua car elle vint la voit :

- Mia, dépêches toi ! Tu as une pizza à éliminer ! Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester car elle l'entraîner déjà vers la foule. Hermione commença à bouger son corps doucement, puis prise par la fièvre de la musique, elle accéléra le rythme sans s'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs, ces deux amies échangèrent un sourire entendu quand elles la virent lever les bras et bouger la tête d'une manière frénétique.

Plus tard, Chris rejoignit la Griffondor, et ensemble, dansèrent d'une façon quasi endiablé. Hermione bougeait ses hanches, et Chris suivait ses mouvements en emboitant son corps dans le sien. La jeune fille s'amusait comme une folle. Elle ne regrettait en rien cette sortie qui avait eu l'effet désiré, surtout depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle avait le rythme dans la peau. En ce moment, elle était à des années lumières du monde des sorciers.

Quand ils furent certains qu'ils ne pouvaient plus danser sans être certains de tomber de fatigue, ils décidèrent de rejoindre les fauteuils. Hermione s'excusa alors et se rendit au toilette se rafraichir un peu la figure. Elle se plaça devant une glace et se contempla légèrement. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement rougies et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle avait crut disparu. Elle était heureuse.

Quand elle rejoignit ses amis, elle fut surprise de ne pas les voir à leur place initial, mais avec le groupe de personne qu'elle avait longuement étudié quelque peu avant. Quand Camille s'aperçut de son arrivé, elle l'interpela :

-Mia, vient par là !

Elle obéit et s'approcha heureuse de faire de nouvelle connaissance. Avant qu'elle ne puisse la saluer, Camille avait repris la parole :

- Tu n'as rien raté, on allait justement se présenter. Qui commence, vous ?

Le garçon au teint mat lui répondit, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres :

- Puisque une aussi jolie fille que toi nous le demande, on ne va pas refuser ! Je me présente, je suis Blaise, Blaise Zabinni.

A l'entente de son prénom, Hermione se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Avait-il dit Blaise Zabinni, comme ce garçon prétentieux et fils de mangemorts, qui plus est, meilleur ami de la fouine de Serpentard. Ce serait drôle, un moldu du même non que ce sang-pur…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse approfondir plus ses réflexions, les autres avaient enchaînés :

- Je suis Théodore Nott, mais on m'appelle Théo.

- Moi, c'est Pansy

- Et moi, Drago, Drago Malefoy.

Hermione s'était figé. Tout son monde venait de s'écrouler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc la seconde partie de cet OS !**

J'ai peut-être un peu tardé…mais au moins, elle est là cette seconde partie !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes…

**Un grand merci à tout ce qui ont laissé une review (MagaliHP, Megara Spoiler, Typex, Keira, Jeff-la-blue, Aurélie Malefoy, Lola et enfin Mlle Suzanne Felton !)**

Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

**Allons danser !**

La jeune fille était paralysée… qu'est-ce que des Serpentards faisaient dans une discothèque. Vu les regards qu'ils lui lançaient, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils les aient reconnu. Elle décida alors de jouer le jeu :

- Moi, c'est Mia, leur dit-elle. Et voici Camille, Nora et Chris !

- Alors, que faîtes vous ici ? Leur demanda Chris en dirigeant son regard principalement vers Pansy.

Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui lui répondit :

- Et bien, j'imagine qu'on est là pour les même raisons que vous. On s'amuse, on parle et on danse ! Ca fait une éternité qu'on est pas sorti ensemble !

_« Bien sûr, vous étiez trop occupés avec vos parents, espèce de sales fils de mangemorts ! » _Hermione fulminait littéralement sur place.

- Que faîtes vous dans la vie ? Demanda Nora avec politesse.

- Nous venons de terminer nos études. On ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire plus tard, pour l'instant on profite de ces vacances bien mérité, surtout quand on est avec de si charmante compagnie ! Cette fois-ci, ce fut Blaise qui avait pris la parole tout en faisant un sourire charmeur à Camille. Et vous ?

- Nous allons tous entamer nos études cette année. Chris veut faire de la photographie. Nora s'engage dans des études de droits, moi, je rentre en fac de littérature et Mia, et bien je sais pas… expliqua Camille en jetant un regard désolé à Hermione. La Griffondor lui rendit un sourire rassurant et prit la parole :

- J'ai passé une année longue et difficile, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire. Dit-elle en regardant suspicieusement les Serpentards, et plus particulièrement Malefoy. _Pendant que vous vous amusiez avec vos parents, j'étais en train de sauver le monde !_

Drago lui jeta un regard perçant, accompagné d'un sourire en coin. Si Hermione ne savait pas qui était son interlocuteur, elle se serait jeter dans ses bras tellement elle le trouvait en ce moment magnifique. Elle se maudit d'ailleurs à cette pensée.

- Mia, tu n'as pas aucune préférence ? Lui demanda Pansy Parkinson d'un ton aimable.

Pansy était celle qui avait le plus changé. Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle arrivait à être « gentille » avec des moldus. De plus, la jeune fille n'était pas accrochée au bras de son _Draginouchet_, et mieux encore, son maquillage léger la laissait paraître comme naturelle et non pas comme une moins-que-rien, une traîné comme elle le laisser croire à Poudlard.

- La brigade_ criminelle_ m'intéresse un peu, répondit la Griffondor en accentuant volontairement le mot « criminelle ».

Pansy la regarda tout d'abord surprise, puis se ressaisit et lui sourit :

- Il faut avoir un certain courage pour courir après les criminelles.

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle n'en manque pas…dit Drago, un rictus aux lèvres.

Sur, le coup Hermione Granger se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu, et faisait allusion au courage griffondorien, mais chassa vite cette idée. S'il l'avait réellement reconnu, il ne se serait pas privé d'une remarque blessante.

Les amis d'Hermione regardaient l'échange d'un air curieux. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur amie aussi agressive. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Chris proposa alors à Camille d'aller danser. Elle accepta avec ravissement sou l'œil courroucé de Blaise Zabinni. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, le métis demanda :

- Ils sont ensembles depuis longtemps.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Nora, elle, éclata d'un rire cristallin :

- Chris est notre meilleur ami ! Et personne d'entre nous n'est en couple !

La Griffondor fronça les sourcils une seconde fois. L'affirmation de son amie était fausse car Nora sortait avec Jack, même s'il ne semblait pas en bon accord ces temps-ci. Quand la jeune fille remarqua l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage d'Hermione, elle ajouta :

- Laisse tomber Jack ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !

- Ca tombe bien ! Nous sommes aussi célibataires, alors, la soirée est à nous.

Théodore Nott invita Nora qui n'attendait que ça pour ce dirigé vers la piste de danse. Zabinni en fit de même avec Pansy. Autour de la table, il ne restait plus que Drago et Hermione. Un silence pesant s'installa entre. Drago fixait pensivement Hermione, qui gêné par ce regard, prit la parole en premier.

- Tu ne m'invites pas à danser ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

Le jeune homme blond sourit d'une façon presque perverse avant de lui dire :

- Tu aimerais ?

Hermione ne sut que dire. Si elle avait écouté son cœur, elle lui aurait surement crié un oui, mais sa raison lui demandait de se méfier :

- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités !

- Granger, Granger…

A ces mots, le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Il l'avait donc reconnu.

- C'est juste avec moi que tu es agressive, ou c'est avec tout le monde.

- Dis plus tôt avec vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Je crois qu'on a déjà répondu à cette question ! Et tu pourrais être plus poli.

Hermione ricana avant de lui dire :

- C'est toi qui parle de politesse. On aura tout vu ! Et le fait de vous amusez veut dire s'amuser avec les moldus. Vous, les sorciers aux sang-purs osez vous mélanger avec des gens _inférieur_ à vous, pire _s'habiller_ comme eux, dit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas, lui faisant comprendre que cette remarque s'appliquer surtout à lui.

Il se leva en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune fille put alors le contempler dans toute sa splendeur. A ce moment là, le monde sorcier n'existait plus. Il avait l'air juste d'un adolescent charmeur. Le jeune homme se déplaça pour se positionner en face de la Griffondor. Il s'assied en face d'elle et se pencha en avant de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse entendre.

- Granger, pour l'amour de Merlin, pourrais-tu laisser ses remarques de côté, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais rien de nous. Et puis la guerre est finie !

Hermione s'esclaffa d'un rire mauvais.

- Alors tu me demandes de mettre de coté 6 ans de persécution à Poudlard pour te satisfaire ! Tu rêve.

- Nous étions jeune !

- Une excuse minable.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Cette discussion commençait à l'agaçait profondément.

- Bien, je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de me justifier…donc, je te présente mes excuses…pour les six longues années passées à Poudlard…même s je persiste à croire que malgré tous les livres que tu as pu lire, tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est de naître dans une famille de mangemort, tu ne t'es d'ailleurs peut-être jamais posé la question.

Hermione étai sidéré par ce qu'elle entendait. Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentards, un décoloré imbus de sa personne, égocentrique, narcissique et irrespectueux venait de s'excuser à Hermione Granger, rat de bibliothèque de Griffondor, et par dessus-tout, une sang-de-bourbe… Mais comment excuser six ans d'insultes ? Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment étudié les antécédents familiaux de Malefoy, mais disait-il la vérité ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être était-il un mangemort, comme le pensait Harry auparavant…elle n'en savait rien. Elle se décida alors à protester :

- Qui me dit que tu dis la vérité ? Tu n'es peut-être qu'un mangemort ?

Le jeune Malefoy fit une grimace de dégoût et lui dit :

- Un mangemort dans une boite de nuit moldue, on aura tout vu.

- Oui, mais…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes.

POV Hermione Granger

Par Merlin que ses lèvres étaient douce. Dès l'instant où elles avaient touché les miennes, mes pensées furent floues et se concentrèrent uniquement ses lèvres divines qui suçoter gentiment ma lèvre supérieur. Je ne sais combien de temps nous étions restés comme ça, cinq, dix, trente secondes, ou peut-être une minute, mais jamais, oh grand jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil sensation. Je fini par entrouvrir légèrement ma bouche, lui autorisant l'accès de sa langue qui vint caresser sensuellement la mienne.

Drago se rapprocha de moi, positionna sa main droite au niveau de mes reins alors que sa main gauche caressait mes cheveux. Je mis mes deux mains autour de sa nuque et m'agripper à lui. De frissons de plaisir nous parcourait le corps.

Puis Draco ralenti la cadence, me donna une dernière caresse dans le dos et se détacha de moi, à bout de souffle. Néanmoins, seuls quelques centimètres séparaient nos deux visages.

- Et bien voilà, tu t'es tue, me dit-il dans un chuchotement. Ses yeux d'argent brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle.

- Alors, c'était juste pour me faire taire, dis-je une moue dépité sur mon visage.

Drago me sourit et déposa un petit bisou sur mon nez :

- Humm, oui…même si je mourrais d'envie de la faire avant.

A ce moment là, mon cœur dût faire un triple bond, car jamais il n'avait battu aussi fort, même pas lorsque j'étais face aux mangemorts.

Fin POV Hermione Granger

Au loin, Nora, Chris, Camille ainsi que Théo, Pansy et Blaise s'amusait comme des fous…et petit à petit, une complicité se créait entre eux.

Quant à Hermione, elle avait capturé de nouveau les lèvres de Drago Malefoy. Quand ils se détachèrent, Drago s'assit confortablement sur le canapé et tira vers lui la Griffondor de façon à ce qu'elle pose sa tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants sans parler, savourant la tranquillité du moment. Drago caressait d'une façon nonchalante son ventre.

- Drago, -Le concerné avait sourit à l'entente de son prénom- de quel côté étais-tu pendant a guerre ?

Le jeune homme soupira. Il savait que cette discussion était inévitable :

- Je n'ai certes pas combattu au côté de l'ordre, mais je n'ai pas non plus participé au carnage des mangemorts, même si je porte leur marque. Mon père était sous le joug de Voldemort, un faux pas d'un d'entre nous aurait causé la perte d'un membre de la famille. Comme tu le sais, mon père n'était pas dans les grâces du Lord, ce qui avait du bon puisqu'il ne participait pas aux activités des mangemorts.

Hermione acquiesça et se blotti un peu plus contre lui. Elle le comprenait.

- Bien sûr, c'en ai de même avec Théo, Pansy et Blaise. Ils n'ont jamais accepté Voldemort, même si leurs parents n'étaient pas dans une situation similaire à celle de mon paternelle, mais pour sa propre sécurité, chacun gardait son opinion pour soi.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandez de l'aide à l'ordre ? Ils vous aurez aidé.

Drago ricana avant de dire :

- Voyons Hermione, nous sommes détestés par la communauté des sorciers, et après la mort de Dumbledore, nous n'avions aucune chance que l'ordre du phœnix nous face confiance.

- Au cours de notre sixième année, Harry était sûr que tu étais un mangemort, mais il savait également que tu n'aurais jamais tué Dumbledore.

Drago ne répondit rien. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Hermione se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Le jeune homme était surpris par sa question.

- Et bien, nous…je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui se passera entre nous… ?

Drago rigola franchement avant de dire :

- Et bien, j'ai le béguin pour une fille que je respectais pour son courage. Etant donné que j'habite en coloc' avec les autres dans cette ville, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de me revoir, mais la question est en as-tu envie ?

Pour seule réponse, Hermione se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

- Oui, oui, oui oui !!

- hey, princesse calme toi, ils vont croire que je t'ai demandé en mariage.

La jeune fille rigola et Drago finit par l'imiter.

- Allez, je t'invite à danser ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Au fait, t'ai-je dis que tu es magnifique ?

La Griffondor rougit du compliment.

- Toi aussi tu es très beau ! Se style te va à merveille !

- Tout les styles me vont à merveille ! Dit-il en faisant mine de s'être offusquer.

Hermione rigola puis attrapa la main qu'il lui offrait, et ensemble ils se rendirent vers la piste de danse. Mais quand la Griffondor aperçut les sepentards, elle se raidit. Drago le senti et comprit aussitôt son malaise :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils ne sont pas contre notre « union », ils veulent être libre maintenant. Et puis, ils savent qui tu es.

- Ah bon ? A quel moment avez-vous compris ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui…

- Et bien, c'est quand vous êtes arrivés, tu nous détaillais, et Théo la remarqué. On se doutait que tu ne nous avais pas reconnu.

Hermione rougit alors. Et elle, qui pensait qu'elle avait été discrète.

- Pourquoi toute cette mascarade alors ?

-Hé ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé à jouer le jeu en premier !

- Mouais !

Ils dansèrent ensuite jusqu'à épuisement totale, s'arrêtant quelque fois pour s'embrasser. Puis ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui s'étaient assis. A la vue de leurs mains jointes, Chris siffla, Blaise leva un sourcil en souriant, Camille applaudit, Nora et Théo se contentèrent de sourire et Pansy d'acquiescer.

- Quand est-ce que ça s'est fait ? leur demanda Blaise d'un ton enjoué.

Hermione rougit quelque peu et laissa Drago répondre.

- Oh, je suis sûr que le processus avait commencé depuis longtemps, mais il s'est accélérait dernièrement !

Bien sûr, seuls les Serpentards comprirent l'allusion puisque les amis d'Hermione ne savaient pas qu'elle les connaissait.

Hermione en profita pour s'excuser :

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'étais pas dans mon assiette…

- T'inquiètes, lui dit Pansy. C'est _totalement _compréhensible, en appuyant sur le « totalement ».

Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire entendu. Elles allaient bien s'entendre toutes les deux !

- On fini la soirée chez nous ? leur demanda Blaise.

Les Serpentards acceptèrent suivit de près par Hermione et ses amis.

**************************

Dans une rue étroite de Londres, six jeunes personnes marchaient d'un pas allègre et riant aux éclats. Un jeune avec un chapeau sur la tête tenait par la taille celle qui devait être l'élu de son cœur. Une veste appartenant surement à son compagnon était déposé sur ses épaules. Le groupe s'éloignait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il tourna à gauche. Quelques minutes après, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un grand appartement de caractère, datant surement du XIXème. La nuit leur promettait beaucoup d'évènement !

**Fin**

_**Voila, cet OS est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu…j'avoue que je stresse un peu…vous-a-t-il plu ? ou pas ??? Ahh !! je veux savoir !**_

_**Ca serais sympa que vous laissiez des reviews =D (*battement de cils*).**_

_**Je me mets tout de suite à **__**Bienvenue en enfer**__**, en fait le chapitre est presque fini ^^**_

_**Bisoux !**_


End file.
